


You Are My Dancing Queen

by BoosBabycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, It's just a big ball of fluff you've been warned, M/M, No Angst, Treat People With Kindness Music Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosBabycakes/pseuds/BoosBabycakes
Summary: Harry is anxious about shooting his new music video, so he asks Louis' to help him, as he wants to do a last minute rehearsal at home before the big day!!
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	You Are My Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I'm back with a new story!  
> I want to thank my two loves, they know who they are, for reading this beforehand and giving me their opinion on it.  
> I love you guys <3
> 
> I apologize in advance if there are still some grammaticaI errors in the and I hope you all will like this one :) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Louis wakes up on a Sunday in late February, the sunlight trying to break through the curtains of their bedroom and tickling his closed eyelids. He rubs his eyes and stretches in their king-size bed, his right arm landing on Harry’s empty cold side. Louis turns on his side and buries his face in Harry’s pillow, inhaling his scent. 

Louis is about to drift back to sleep, Harry’s scent always soothing him, when he hears the faint sound of music coming from downstairs. A little smile finds its way on his face and Louis sits up in bed, rubbing his face with his hands to help wash away the sleepiness. He gets out of bed, and goes to their dresser to put on one of Harry’s _Treat People With Kindness_ hoodies, a black one with the rainbow letters. He also puts on a pair of black sweatpants from his own merch with the little white smiley on them. He completes his outfit with fuzzy baby blue socks and leaves the room. 

As Louis makes his way downstairs sleepily, he can hear the music more and more clearly. It’s Harry’s song, _Treat People With Kindness,_ and it’s coming from the kitchen. Harry must have connected his phone to the little speaker they have there. When Louis reaches his destination, he is met with a sight that he has seen too many times these past few weeks, but he will never get tired of it in a million years. 

Harry is there, wearing black sweatpants with Louis’ pink smiley on them, his fluffy lavender dressing gown and fuzzy pink socks. He is there, his back to Louis, moving his hips, sliding from left to right of the tiled floor, shimmying his shoulders, doing all kinds of sailor steps, chassés and kick ball steps. The smile on Louis’ face only grows bigger at the sight of his perfect boyfriend. 

Louis is about to make himself noticed when a strange smell stops him. He looks around in the kitchen and sees that something is burning on the stove. Harry must have been making breakfast and got carried away while dancing and totally forgot that he was cooking. If we are being honest, it’s not the first time it’s happened since Harry started the rehearsals for his new music video. Harry is always dancing, and practicing at home when he’s not at the studio, wanting every little detail to be perfect, so the older man will never hold it against him. Seeing the love of his life so determined and happy is everything to Louis.

“You know I love to see you rehearsing baby, but didn’t you forget something?” Louis says.

Harry spins around so fast at Louis’ voice, that he loses his balance and almost falls on his ass right there in their kitchen. “God you scared me!” Harry replies with a hand clutching his chest. “What do you mean? What did I forget? I don’t think I made any mistakes in the routine Lou?” Harry says, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Louis chuckles, shaking his head, and points in the direction of the stove.

“Oh shit!” Shouts Harry, stopping the music on his phone and running towards the stove. “Shit shit shit!!! I burned the eeeegggggssss!!!!” He says whining and stomping his foot. Harry grabs the pan grumbling, throws away the ruined eggs and goes to the sink to scrub the burnt food at the bottom of the pan. “I got so lost in the routine that I totally forgot about them.” Louis can see his boyfriend pouting from where he is standing in the doorway.

“It’s okay baby, I figured.” Louis tells him chuckling. “And it’s just eggs.” Louis comes behind Harry and wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling into the soft material of his dressing gown between his shoulder blades.

Harry sighs, and leans against his boyfriend’s chest. “I know, but still I wanted to make you eggs and these were the last ones.” 

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll just get cereals today. No big deal.” Louis says, squeezing him lightly and kissing his cheek before making his way to the top cabinet where they put the cereal boxes.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Harry tells him, still pouting and putting the now cleaned pan next to the sink to let it dry. 

“I am. So stop pouting.” Louis replies, kissing the pout out of his boyfriend’s face. Harry scrunches his noses adorably at the gesture. “Do you want cereals too? Or do you want something else?” Louis asks while putting the box down and setting the table for their breakfast. 

“I’m gonna eat some fruit. I think I still have some fruit salad left from yesterday. Do you want tea Boo?” Harry asks, filling the kettle with water.

“Yes please, babe.” Replies Louis. He goes to the fridge, squeezing Harry’s hips on his way, and takes out the bowl with the fruit salad leftovers, and puts it on the table. He sits down and waits for Harry to bring their tea.

Louis watches Harry pour some water in two different mugs. Louis’ has the phrase _“I hope your day is as nice as your butt”_ with a little drawing of a peach with two hands on it. They were out shopping one day and Harry had said to him that he couldn’t find a mug that would fit him better than this one, so without a second thought, he had bought it for Louis. The older man didn’t even have a say in it. Harry’s mug is one that Louis bought him, obviously, with a unicorn in a tutu flipping everyone off, and singing the lyrics of _Old MacDonald Had A Farm_ . But instead of the word _chick_ , it was the word _fuck_. Of course Louis had to buy it, because it was just perfect for his baby, never giving a fuck of what people think and being his radiant self. 

Harry makes his way over to Louis and puts the two mugs on the table. “Thank you baby” Louis says with a warm smile. Harry returns the smile and leans down, cradling his boyfriend’s face in his hands and kisses him tenderly. Louis melts at the sensation. Even after all these years, kissing Harry is always this wonderful feeling. It’s like the world just stops every time their lips meet and they are the only two people on the planet. “Good morning by the way” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips, pecking him one last time before rounding the table and sitting down. 

“Good morning my love.” Louis replies. 

After a few minutes of eating their breakfast in comfortable silence, Harry speaks.

“Do you think it’s gonna be good? The music video I mean? Do you think I’ll be good?” Harry questions.

“Of course you will baby. You’ve worked so hard. You and Phoebe are gonna smash that routine.” Louis answers. “I’ve seen you in rehearsals and practicing at home babe. I’m telling you, this is gonna be amazing. And your fans are gonna love it, because they love you.” Louis tells him, covering Harry’s hand with his own and rubbing his thumb over the back of it in a comforting way.

“I know, you’re right. I’m just stressed I guess. We’re shooting the video tomorrow Lou! It’s so close and I don’t know if I’m ready. I don't want to mess up, or disappoint anyone you know.” Harry tells him, looking down at the table and turning his hand in Louis’ to play with his fingers. 

With his free hand, Louis lifts Harry chin so that he can meet his eyes and says, “You are ready my love. You are not gonna mess up. You are doing what you love and that’s what matters. You’re gonna go down there tomorrow and blow everyone’s mind because you worked your ass off, and you’re enjoying every bit of it. I promise you, you won’t disappoint anyone baby.” And with these final words, Louis leans over the table, standing up a bit to reach his boyfriend and kisses him firmly on the lips and on his nose.

“I love you so much, thank you.” Harry says, looking at him with teary eyes. 

“No need to thank me baby. It’s the truth.” Louis answers while sitting back down.

“Still, you always know what to say to me.” Harry says, still playing with Louis’ fingers.

“Well, I like to think that I know you pretty well after all these years young Harold.” Harry chuckles at this and tells him with a little smile, “Yeah, yeah you do.”

“Will you watch me one last time today, and tell me if it’s okay? You know, one last time before the big day.” Harry asks.

“Of course I will babe. Let’s finish breakfast and we’ll do it after okay?” Louis replies.

“Okay, thank you.” Harry says, squeezing Louis’ hand before going back to eating his food.

  
  


\-------------------

  
  


An hour has passed, they finished their breakfast, did the dishes, cleaned up the kitchen and pushed all the furniture in the living room, so that Harry has enough space to do his routine. It’s the middle of winter, so they can’t do this outside, which would have been way more practical, but it is what it is.

So Louis is now sitting on their couch, facing Harry who is in the middle of their fluffy carpet in their living room, his back to the fireplace. The coffee table has been moved to the side, and the sofa has been pushed away from the carpet a bit more, so that Harry is really at ease and so that he can’t knock anything down. It’s just a precaution of course.

Louis has his phone in his hand, connected to the big speakers they have in their living room, ready to start the music when Harry wants him to. 

“Okay so before I start, I just want to tell you that obviously I won’t do the dip at the end because well, it’s a bit difficult doing it alone.” Harry says giggling. “But will you help me practice it a bit after I’m done? So that it’ll be perfect? Please?” Harry asks, his eyes wide and pleading. 

“Yeah no problem babe. But I know it’ll be perfect anyway, because you’re always the one who gets dipped.” Louis says with a big smile. 

“Yeah okay, thank you. Okay I’m ready. Start the music please.” Harry tells him.

Louis is about to tap the play button when Harry stops him.

“Wait! Wait! You know that there are some parts where it’s just Phoebe, so I’m not dancing in those moments, so don’t be surprised.” Louis nods and starts opening his mouth to answer, but Harry cuts him off again, “And of course I’m not gonna jump on the table or let myself fall backwards, you know, like when I fall from the stage and I’m carried away?” Harry’s eyes are still wide and expecting and Louis can see a hint of fear in them. He knows Harry is stressed and anxious when he starts rambling away and speaking faster than his usual chill pace.

“Baby” Louis tells him. “First of all, take a deep breath for me, yeah?” He can see Harry nodding rapidly, inhaling and exhaling deeply. “Good. Second of all, I know your routine baby, I’ve seen you in rehearsals multiple times, so I know you can’t obviously do everything here. So don’t worry about that.” Harry nods again, still taking deep breaths. “And finally, don’t stress darling. It’s just us here. You and me, in our living room. So no need to panic okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. Yeah you’re right, once again. Just you and me, at home. Okay let’s do this. Hit it Boo.” Harry says, taking off his dressing gown, rolling his neck on his shoulders and stretching his arms in front of him and cracking his fingers. 

Louis smiles and chuckles at the scene. His boyfriend can be so damn cute sometimes. Louis looks at Harry one last time, the latter gives him a final nod and Louis presses play on his phone.

When the music starts, Harry’s look of concentration has morphed into a blinding smile. He is so beautiful. Louis is mesmerized by him. Even in his sweatpants, white T-shirt and pink fuzzy socks, he steals the scene. He always does. Louis knows his boyfriend is gonna smash everything tomorrow, he doesn’t have a single doubt. 

Harry goes through his routine with no bumps, Louis stops the music and puts his phone away so he can cheer and clap for his boyfriend. Harry is breathing heavily but he has a little smile on his face. 

“So? What did you think?” Harry asks between two breaths. 

“Amazing baby. Like I told you earlier. You’re ready. More than ready.” Louis tells him with a wide smile that makes his eyes crinkle. 

“Will you help me do the dip now Lou?” Harry questions, still trying to catch his breath.

“First, I’m gonna bring you a glass of water baby. Sit for a minute okay? After that we’ll do the dip.” Louis says with a smile, heading towards the kitchen to pour some fresh water in a tall glass. When he comes back to the living room, Harry is sitting, eyes closed and head resting on the back of the couch. His breathing seems to have calmed down. Louis comes behind the couch and bends down to peck Harry’s lips in an upside down kiss, and brings the glass of water in front of the younger man.

“Here you go babe.” Louis tells him, kissing his lips once more. 

“Thanks Boo.” Harry says, taking the glass from Louis’ hand. He drinks the whole glass in one go and puts it on the coffee table that has been put aside. 

“Are you good to try the dip now?” Louis questions.

“Yeah I’m good.” Harry replies with a smile. 

“Okay let’s do this.” Harry says standing up from the couch. They position themselves where Harry was earlier, in the middle of the living room on the fluffy carpet. “I’m gonna do the little jump before, you know, so that I’m positioned correctly and then you make me twirl and dip me okay?” Harry tells him while positioning himself on Louis’ left so they can do the little jump. 

“Yes, I know babe. Okay so come here.” Louis reaches out both of his hands for Harry to take, crossing them at his forearms, just like Phoebe is supposed to do. When Harry grabs Louis’ hands, the older boy pulls him in to give him some leverage and the younger boy jumps, making scissor kicks with his legs. Harry comes down on Louis’ right this time, lets go of the older boy’s right hand and does a slide to the right with his right arm stretched out. Louis gives a gentle pull on Harry’s left hand to make him twirl in front of him. Then, he lets go of Harry's hand and slides his left arm around the younger man’s waist, dipping him down and stretching his right arm on his side. Once he is down, Harry also stretches his left arm above his head. 

They keep the final pose for a few seconds, Louis looking down at Harry. His boyfriend’s belly moving up and down with each breath. Louis’ eyes travel all the way up to Harry’s neck and sharp jawline, and end up to his perfect lips. Louis can’t resist and brings his right arm back down around the younger man’s waist, pulling him up a bit closer to him. Harry’s eyes are full of love and he closes the distance between their lips, bringing his left hand to cup Louis’ cheek and keeping the kiss chaste and sweet. 

They separate, Louis helping Harry stand up. 

“Was it okay? I know I’m no Phoebe Waller-Bridge, but I tried my best.” Louis says laughing and toying with his fingers, suddenly a bit shy and nervous. He too wants everything to be perfect for his baby. 

“Yes, it was perfect thank you so much babe. I really needed to do it. It’s the final move, it’s so important” Harry answers. 

“I know baby.” Louis says smiling. 

Louis can see Harry looking at his feet and toeing at the carpet. This means Harry wants to say or asks something but is a bit afraid to do so. So Louis gives him a few seconds because he knows Harry will ask him whatever he wants to ask eventually, but he just needs time to collect himself. And Louis is right, because a few moments later, Harry speaks.

“Um… Will you help me with something else Lou?” 

“With what babe?” Louis questions.

“Um… Well… Phoebe is not here so… So I couldn’t do the- the cartwheel, you know. And I need to practice that as well for tomorrow. Because it’s been a little while since I’ve done it and well … Um … I want it to be perfect too.” Harry looks up to Louis and the older man is looking at him with his mouth wide open.

“What? No way Harry! No way! I’m sorry babe, but we can’t do that cartwheel together!! I’m not Phoebe! I’ve never done it! I don’t even know _how_ to do it! And we could fall!! Or rather I could fall and take you down with me, or kick you in face and get you injured before tomorrow!!! No no no no no! We are not doing that!” Louis shouts, pacing back and forth in the living room, throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize what he is saying. 

When he’s done talking, he crosses his arms firmly on his chest as a way of showing Harry that his decision is final and that he’s gonna stand his ground. Well he’s gonna try at least, because the second he looks at Harry, the younger man is pouting like he never pouted before, his big green eyes are wide and pleading, and Louis has the impression that he is in the company of Puss In Boots and not his boyfriend. Damn it Harold! 

“Please Lou. We can try. We’ll be very careful I promise.” Harry says his voice small and his eyes still impersonating those of that bloody cat.

“Aaarrrghhhh Harrrreeeeehhh.” Louis groans. “I don’t want you to get huuuuuurt. I’m not a professional babe!!” Louis tells him whining. 

“It’s gonna be okay I promise. Come here.” Harry says reaching out his hand to Louis. The older man takes it and steps closer to his boyfriend. 

“I’m gonna stand here and all you have to do is run towards me, put your arms on my thighs and your head between them, throw your legs in the air like you would do in a wheel while I grab your waist. Easy right?” Harry says.

Louis scoffs, “Yeah real easy. I know an easier way to get my head between your legs you know, if that’s what you want.” Louis tells him with a smirk.

Harry rolls his eyes, but Louis can see the little smile threatening to form. 

“Come on let’s try it.” Harry suggests, and Louis sighs in defeat and positions himself further away from his boyfriend so that he has enough space to take a run-up.

“You’re really sure about this?” Louis asks, looking at Harry. His final attempt to avoid this. But who is he kidding, he knew damn well Harry was gonna get his way. His baby always gets his way. It’s a superpower he has to be honest. 

“Yes. I’m sure. Now come on, run.” Harry encourages him.

Louis sighs, and takes off Harry’s hoodie. He is now half naked, only in his black sweatpants and fuzzy socks and he throws the hoodie on the couch. “Okay, here I come.”

And he is off. Louis runs a few steps towards Harry, lifting his right knee up in the air. He then grounds his right foot on the carpet and throws both of his arms on each of Harry’s thighs, his head hanging between his legs. But as Harry grabs Louis’ waist, to stabilize him and help him, Louis throws his legs up way too hard and the movement makes the younger man lose his balance and fall right on his ass and on his back in the middle of their living room. Louis is lying on top of Harry’s body, the back of his head on his dick and his legs on each side of the curly man’s head. Harry’s arms are still holding Louis’ waist, and Harry’s face is right in front of Louis’ crotch. 

“Well, well, well. Look who’s got his face between whose legs now. I told you Styles, there was a less painful way to get your head down there.” Louis says smugly, and he can hear and feel Harry cackling under him. The rise of his chest with each laugh making Louis’ body shake on top of him. And Louis can’t help but burst out laughing as well. 

“Jesus” Harry says with a sigh. “I guess you were right. Falling was definitely an option.” Harrys tells him, still chuckling.

“Are you alright though?” Louis asks, still cackling lowly but a bit worried. “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?”

“No, I’m fine babe, I’m just going to have a sore bum, but nothing that can keep me from dancing tomorrow and that can’t be fixed with a little cream. I count on you to take care of that little bruise tonight.” Louis can hear the smirk in Harry’s voice.

“Oh it will be my pleasure.” Louis replies. 

Louis feels Harry’s arms sliding off of his waist, his hands caressing his tummy, then rubbing up and down his thighs. The gesture sends shivers through his entire body. Louis’ own hands are now stroking Harry’s sides, his fingers finding their way under the curly man’s T-shirt and onto his heated skin, his fingers wandering around the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Louis feels Harry’s hands making their way up his thighs and getting closer to his hips and dick. Louis starts wiggling his ass in Harry’s face, because this whole situation is starting to tease him way too much. Harry grabs his hips to stop him, “Louis” he says warningly.

“What?” Louis replies innocently. “Isn’t this what you wanted all along? My head between your legs and yours between mine.” He asks teasingly. “You can have it now babe, don’t be shy.” 

Louis hears Harry groan under him. “You’re such a tease sometimes.”

Louis scoffs, “As if you didn’t like it?” 

“You’re right, I do.” Harry answers, bringing his hands up to Louis’ waistband and pulling them down slowly. Louis’ breath itches when he feels the warm air on his now twitching cock. “Hmm … no underpants … huh.” 

“Don’t act so surprised babe. It’s Sunday after all.” Louis tells him. Because, yes, on the weekend, when they’re at home, there’s a _no underpants_ rule for Louis. And Harry never complains of course, the younger man having a _no clothes_ rule of his own more often than not. 

Harry gets Louis’ sweatpants off, his baby blue fuzzy socks following them. 

“Turn around babe, I wanna eat you out.” Harry requests and who is Louis to object? He turns around on his stomach, his knees on each side of Harry’s head and his hands bracketing the curly-haired man’s hips. Harry puts his hands on the older man’s thighs, pulling him towards his face, and Louis shuffles down a bit. 

Louis can see the outline of his boyfriend’s half hard dick through the material of his sweatpants and his mouth starts to water. As Louis starts to push Harry’s sweatpants down, the younger man licks a strip from his balls to his rim, making Louis moan in pleasure. Harry keeps giving kitten licks to Louis’ pink little hole, and the older man’s arms are shaking and he tries not to fall face first on Harry’s dick while removing the fabric from his boyfriends legs, as well as his fuzzy pink socks. 

Once Louis’ mission is accomplished, Harry starts circling his tongue around his rim, breaching him with just the tip, then taking it out and repeating the motion over and over. Louis whines deep in his throat and starts to kiss up and down his boyfriend’s shaft. He takes it in one of his hands and starts to go down on Harry’s cock, his tongue flat against it. He can feel Harry groan, the sounds reverberating between his cheeks and making him feel weak. 

Louis starts bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head every time he comes up, his hand stroking what his mouth can’t reach yet. Harry moans gravely and Louis feels his tongue breaching him even more than before, rubbing at his heated walls, and pulling out, saliva dripping from his crack down to his balls. 

Louis whimpers around Harry’s cock, swallowing the pre-come leaking from it and Louis’ thighs are starting to shake uncontrollably. His boyfriends grips at them tightly, pulling Louis’ ass closer to his face. The older man continues his movements on Harry’s dick, taking it deeper and deeper in his mouth until the head touches the back of his relaxed throat. The grunt that comes out of Harry, makes him slide his tongue further into Louis’ tight heat. Louis can feel his own neglected cock starting to drip some pre-come on Harry’s T-shirt and a deep moan escapes from Louis’ mouth, which makes his boyfriend’s dick vibrate in his mouth. Harry’s hands tightens on Louis’ hips, another groan muffled between his cheeks. 

Louis quickens his pace, bobbing his head and deepthroating every time he goes down on Harry. The curly-haired man starts to play with Louis’ balls with one hand and slips a finger alongside his tongue in Louis’ tight hole. He doesn’t expect it and his arm almost gives out, moaning as his eyes roll in his head. 

Harry’s finger goes deeper and deeper until it finds that one sweet spot, his other hand still playing with his balls and Louis loses it. His entire body is shaking like a leaf, but he tries to steady himself. Harry’s cock is still in his mouth, Louis’ tongue sliding from the base to the crown while his head comes back up, his hand stroking every inch that leaves Louis’ hot mouth.

“I’m so close Lou. Are you?” He hears Harry ask behind him, out of breath.

“Yeah” Louis answers, almost whispering, his voice rough form taking Harry down his throat.

“Come on Lou, come for me babe.” Harry says while adding a second finger and stroking Louis’ spot over and over again, his tongue lapping at his velvety walls. Harry’s hand slides from his balls to his cock and that does it for Louis. His orgasm bursting out of him, Harry stroking him through it, his dick painting his boyfriend’s T-shirt with ribbons of come. Louis lets go of Harry cock for a moment, putting both hands on each side of his hips on the carpet to keep his balance, the waves of pleasure making his entire body quiver. 

Once Louis’ body has calmed down, he looks behind him above his shoulder and says to Harry with a hoarse voice, “Come on me baby.”

Harry springs into action, holding Louis by the waist and turning him around. He settles him on his back on the carpet, and Louis can see the stain his come has made on Harry’s white T-shirt. Harry straddles Louis’ hips and starts stroking his rock hard cock desperately above him. Louis is looking up at him and when his boyfriend’s emerald eyes meet his sapphire ones, Harry lets out a guttural moan and comes on Louis chest. Strips of come falling on his tattoo and decorating his collarbones. 

Harry falls on top of him and then rolls on his back on the carpet next to Louis, both of them breathing deeply. 

When their breathing has slowed down, Harry turns on his side, head propped on his hand, and starts rubbing his fingers in his come on Louis’ chest, bringing them to Louis’ mouth. “You’re so beautiful like this.” Harry tells him.

The older boy parts his lips, sucking eagerly on his boyfriend's fingers, licking them until there is not one drop left. 

They stay there for a while, Harry on his back, Louis’ head on his now bare shoulder, Harry’s fingers doing little circles on Louis’ back. The fire crackling and keeping their naked bodies warm on the carpet.

Louis lifts his head, putting his hands on Harry’s chest and resting his chin on them. “Babe.” Louis says, his voice still a bit hoarse.

“Yeah?”

“You’re beautiful when you dance you know.” Louis tells him. 

“Really?” Harry questions. “I thought I was a nightmare.” He says teasingly. 

Louis chuckles, “You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” Harry replies, pinching Louis’ hip and making him squirm. “But you’ll see, I’ll make you take that back.” He says.

“Alright, but I think I’m already on my way there darling.” Louis says laughing and kissing Harry’s lips lovingly. Harry smiles through the kiss. Louis puts his head back on Harry’s shoulder, and starts caressing his chest softly. 

“Lou?” 

“Mhm”

“Will you come with me tomorrow? Gemma will be there as well but I want you there with me.” Harry asks him, with a small voice, his fingers still drawing random patterns on Louis’ back.

“Of course I will come baby. If you want me there, I’ll be there. Anything for you my love.” Louis replies.

“Okay” Harry says with a sigh of relief. “Okay. Thank you. I don’t know why I’m so anxious about messing this one up. It’s just dancing.”

Louis lifts his head up once again to look into Harry’s eyes. “You’re anxious because it’s something you’ve never done before babe. Sure you’ve danced before, you do it all the time on stage or when we’re out in clubs and all, but you’ve never done it like this. With a routine that is the entire music video. It’s new and it’s scary but it’s a good scary right?” Louis asks him.

“Yeah” Harry answers, his voice quivering. “Yeah it’s a good scary.” 

“So, I’m telling you again, you’re gonna be great. And the fans will love it, because it’s you. It’s the Harry they know, the Harry who is goofy and happy. The Harry who is not afraid to be himself and to show it to the world. The Harry who takes risks, and doesn’t rest on its laurels (no pun intended). The Harry who always tries to find new ways to improve and learn new things. The Harry who is always genuine, it’s never calculated. It always comes from your heart babe, and that’s why they love you. And that’s why I've loved you since I was eighteen.” Louis says the final words with the biggest smile ever. 

“God you’re such a sap.” Harry says laughing. “I love you so much, you know that?”

“I think I have an idea, yeah.” Louis answers cheekily. 

Louis shuffles a bit so that he can kiss Harry deeply, their lips meet halfway, Louis catching Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking it, their tongues caressing each others’. 

Louis breaks the kiss and settles back in his previous position, head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and hand on his chest. They both drift off to sleep for a little bit, waking up around lunch time. They shower together and spend the rest of the day on the couch watching RomComs and cuddling. Trying to take Harry’s mind off of things and calm him, so that he can have a good night's sleep before the big day.

  
  


\--------------------------

  
  


It’s the next morning, the day of the _Treat People With Kindness_ music video and Harry is stressed. Louis knows because, despite their calm afternoon, and after Louis had rubbed some cream on Harry’s bum when they were both in bed, the younger man had fallen asleep after a few hours. Louis had sensed him, turn and turn and turn in bed, so he had spooned him to try and appease him. It worked, and Harry fell asleep at around 2 in the morning. 

Right now they’re done with breakfast, they took their showers and Louis is waiting for Harry at the front door, car keys in hand, wallet in his winter coat pocket. Louis doesn’t rush Harry, because he doesn’t want to stress him even more. So he waits patiently. 

A few minutes later, he can hear Harry coming down the stairs and heading to the front door. He is wearing his Gucci pair of jeans, with a white T-shirt (not the same as yesterday of course), his rainbow cardigan and his pearl necklace that never leaves him nowadays. It’s Louis’ favorite look on him. Harry looks so soft like this. Louis, himself, has opted for a green hoodie, with black jeans, his black Vans and his black winter coat with fake brown fur around the hood. 

Harry sets his duffle bag on the floor and puts on his dirty white Vans and Louis gives him his long beige Gucci coat. “Are you ready, love?” Louis asks.

“Yeah I’m ready.” Harry says. But before they go out the door, Harry kisses Louis softly and tells him, “Thank you for coming with me today.” 

“No need to thank me babe, I’m happy to be there with you.” Louis tells him, giving him another peck.

“Is Gemma meeting us there? Or do we have to pick her up on the way?” Louis asks.

“She’s meeting us there. She just texted when I was getting dressed earlier.”

“Okay, great. Let’s go then!” Louis says

They get into Harry’s Range Rover, Louis behind the wheel, he puts the coordinates of the venue in the GPS and their heading to Troxy in East London. Troxy used to be a cinema in 1933 and it was converted into a live events space in 2006 and in 2019, Troxy cemented its reputation as one of the flagship venues for LGBTQ+ led events. Harry told Louis that when he saw that venue, he fell in love with it and that the video had to be done there. Louis can’(t wait to see it.

Louis hasn’t been there yet, only seeing Harry’s rehearsals at Jackson Lane Studio with Paul Roberts. He was One Direction’s choreographer and Harry wanted him to be part of this project. And Louis understood why. Paul knows Harry and Harry trusts him. Harry knew he was gonna do a wonderful job and Louis too. 

The trip to the venue is silent, Louis concentrating on the road and the GPS and Harry in his little bubble, preparing himself. Louis doesn't say anything and lets Harry do what he has to do. A few times, Louis glances at Harry and he can see that he is repeating the steps in his head. He can see his legs twitch from time to time, his lips counting silently. 

When they arrive at the venue, Harry takes his duffle bag from the trunk and they head towards the entrance. Harry Lambert, Harry’s stylist, is already there, and waves at them as they go through the entrance doors. The couple waves back to salute him. 

“I’m gonna go with him babe.” Harry says. “I have to get ready. Are you gonna be okay on your own for now, or do you wanna come with me?” Harry asks Louis.

“Oh I’m okay don’t worry about me baby. Go with Harry, I’m gonna go say hello. Is this where it’s gonna take place?” Louis questions, pointing in the direction of what he thinks is the main room.

“Yeah okay. And yes, that’s the main room where we’re gonna shoot. I’ll be back in a bit. Gemma just sent me a text, she’s on her way. Love you.” Harry says, pecking his lips quickly before hurrying down the entrance hall towards his stylist.

Louis is now alone and heads to the main room where he sees Paul Roberts, the choreographer, talking to Gabe Turner, one of the directors of the music video, who also worked with the boys during One Direction for the Drag Me Down and Steal My Girl videos. Louis approaches them, slowly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation. 

On his way to them, Louis takes a moment to appreciate his surroundings. The room is majestic to say the least. A stage has been set up, where Harry, Phoebe, the dancers and band are gonna perform later, with a big black sign above it, on which he can read Harry’s motto; _Treat People With Kindness_. On each side of the room, there are two large white staircases that lead to the center of the room, which is filled with a number of round tables with white little lamps on top of them. 

He’s almost standing next to Paul when the man sees him first, “Louis! Hi! You’re here! How are you man?” 

“Hey Paul, hey Gabe! I’m good thanks, and yes I’m here. Haz wanted me to be here so I came of course.” Louis tells them, shaking their hands to salute them.

“Aww that’s nice of you. I know that Harry is stressed and you being here is gonna help him calm down, so thank you. But I have no doubt that he’s gonna be amazing, like he was in every single rehearsal.” Paul says.

“Well I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. I’m so proud of him.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Louis sees Mitch, Adam and Sarah coming from the entrance hall, three members of Harry’s band, and excuses himself to Paul and Gabe so that he can go say hello to them. 

Louis is talking to the band when he sees Gemma entering the room. He waves at her, and she walks towards him with a big smile on her face.

“Hii Lou!” She says, hugging Louis tightly. 

“Hey Gems!” Louis says, hugging her back.

She salutes Harry’s bandmates as well with a little wave. “I’m so happy to be here!!” She squeals. “Where is H?” She asks excitedly.

“He’s getting ready with Harry, he shouldn't be long now.” Louis replies, smiling at her softly. 

They are all in deep conversation, when Harry comes back from the dressing room, Phoebe Waller-Bridge at his side. They are both wearing almost the same suits, except that Harry’s jacket is this beautiful sparkling piece, and Phoebe’s is cream. Harry is also wearing a black glittery bowtie, and Phoebe’s shirt has little ruffles around the wrists, but apart from that, their outfits are identical. Louis’ jaw drops to the floor at the sight. Harry is, once again, breathtaking. Louis should be used to it by now, but Harry never ceases to amaze him. 

“Hey” Harry says. “We’re ready. Hi Gems!” Harry takes his sister in his arms and says to her, “So glad you’re here, thank you.” 

“You’re welcome little brother.” She replies to him, rubbing his back lovingly.

Harry gives her a kiss on the cheek and tells her and Louis, “I’m just gonna go say hello to everyone before we start.” 

“Yeah of course babe, go on. We’ll talk to Phoebe while you do that.” Louis says.

“Okay, be right back” And Louis watches Harry go to greet every single technician, dancer and extra in the room. That’s his Harry, always so polite and such a gentleman. 

Once he’s gone, Louis turns back to Phoebe and Gemma. “Hey Phoebe how are you?” Louis asks.

“Hey Louis, I’m good thanks. Excited to shoot this.” She tells him. Phoebe and Louis know each other a little, first because he saw her each time he went with Harry to his rehearsals, but also because she is the sister of Louis’ ex manager, so their paths crossed a couple of times.

“I bet you are. It’s gonna be great. Phoebe this is Gemma, Harry's sister, Gemma, this Phoebe Waller-Bridge, she’s dancing with Harry in the video.” Louis tells her.

“Hi, nice to meet you Gemma.” Phoebe says, shaking her hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” Gemma says with a smile. 

They continue to chat with the band for a few minutes, Louis has taken off his coat and put it on one of the spare chairs of the room. He feels strong arms enveloping his waist and Louis puts his own arms on Harry’s, leans on his chest and rests his head on his shoulder. He turns his head to the side to look at Harry. “Are you ready, love?” Louis questions.

“Yeah I am.” Harry answers, smiling brightly. 

“Good. I can’t wait to see you up there.” Louis says. “Um .. H?”

“Yes?”

“Did you have something to do with the suits of your bandmates?” Louis asks him, a hint of mischief in his voice.

“Uh… yeah” Harry says, his cheeks blushing cutely.

“Baby, seriously? Blue? Again?” Louis says teasingly.

“It’s gonna be black and white Lou!! No one is gonna know!” Harry tries to defend himself, in vain. 

“H, you know people are going to take pics of them? In colors? They’re gonna know.” 

“Ugh I knooooow. But Lou, you know I have to do it. They have to know. They have to.” Harrys tells Louis, his voice barely a whisper, his nose rubbing behind Louis’ ear.

“Yeah I know baby.” Louis caresses his arms that are around his waist softly, and kisses Harry’s lips gently. “I know”

“By the way,” Louis whispers. “You look absolutely stunning in this suit baby. This jacket is gorgeous.”

“Thank you Boo.” Harry squeezes Louis’ waist. “I picked it out myself.” Harry says proudly.

Gemma turns to them at that moment, evidently having heard the last words of their conversation. “Oh yes! I wanted to say that H!!! This jacket is splendid!! It looks really heavy though!” She says with wide eyes. 

“It is.” Harry says giggling at his sister. “Do you wanna try it? To see how it feels?” 

“Oh Can I? Really?!” Gemma asks excitedly.

“Of course.” And Harry takes off his jacket, helping Gemma put it on. 

“Damn!!! It’s like you’re wearing a weighted vest H!!” She exclaims.

Harry and Louis laugh at her antics. “It’s heavy, yes, but it’s okay, I already tried dancing with it, so it’s all good.” Harry tells her.

“If you say so. You’re the star after all.” She takes off the jacket and hands it back to Harry who puts it back on, still laughing lightly. 

They are about to continue their conversation with the band, Gemma and Phoebe, when the director calls everyone to start. Harry seperates himself from Louis, kissing him and Gemma on the cheek. Louis wishes him good luck and goes with Gemma to sit with the directors behind the cameras, where they have a perfect view of the room and of Harry. 

The shoot goes perfectly. Harry and Phoebe are amazing. The backup dancers are wonderful, the band is fantastic as always and everything goes smoothly without an itch. 

Through the whole shoot, Louis is mesmerized by the love of his life. Harry shines so brightly, his smile is blinding, his presence is, as per usual, so powerful and his movements are so delicate and graceful. Harry enjoys himself so much that the joy that radiates from him reaches out to Louis and hits him right in the middle of his chest, warming him from the inside and making him smile like a loon the whole time. Louis is so proud. So proud of Harry, and so proud of calling him his. 

It’s a long day, but in the end, the director is thrilled, Paul is over the moon, Harry smashed it and the video is going to be a little gem. 

Louis is now with Gemma, waiting for Harry to join them in the entrance hall. He went back to the dressing rooms to get changed and also went to say goodbye and to thank everyone. 

“I’m here! I’m here!” Louis hears Harry say, jogging through the hall and towards them.

Louis chuckles, “It’s okay baby, we’re not in a rush. Did you say goodbye to everyone?” He asks.

“Yeah I did. They were all wonderful.”

“Yes they were.” Louis says with a fond smile.

Harry leans over Gemma to give her a tight hug and thanks her once again for coming today.

“It was my pleasure to be here H. You were amazing. I’m so proud of you.” She hugs him back, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

“Alright, I'm gonna go.” She kisses them both on the cheek. “I’ll see you both this weekend? Mom told me she wanted to invite us all over for lunch I think. She’ll text you during the week. Bye guys!” She says, waving them.

“Yeah sure. We don’t have anything planned.” Harry replies. 

“Bye Gem!” They both wave at her to say goodbye. 

“So, are you ready to go home baby?” Louis asks.

“Yeah let’s go.” Harry grabs his hand and leads them outside to their car.

It’s already dark outside and Louis takes the wheel again because Harry is exhausted from his eventful day, and they’re off, on their way back home. 

“Are you happy babe?” Louis asks him, his eyes leaving the road for a couple of seconds to look at Harry.

“I am yes. It was such an amazing day. Everybody was so nice and professional. I had a blast. The video is gonna be great. And thank you for being there. Your presence really helped me Lou, it always does.” Harry says the last words shyly.

Louis smiles fondly at him, “I’m glad you’re happy my love. And yes this music video is going to be fucking amazing. You smashed it babe. You were radiant out there. I’m so proud of you.” Louis reaches for Harry’s hand and intertwines their fingers. He brings Harry’s hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles gently. 

“Thank you Lou.” Harry is smiling at him brightly. 

Louis put their joined hands on the console and rubs his thumb in circles on the back of Harry’s hand. 

“I take it back you know.” Louis tells him.

Harry looks at him, a bit confused, “What do you mean?” 

“You’re not a nightmare on the dance floor. Definitely not.” 

“Oh” Harry chuckles softly. “I told you I’d make you change your mind.” Harry says smiling at Louis. “But thank you. It means a lot to me.” This time, it’s Harry who brings their hands to his lips and kisses Louis’.

“I know baby. I know it does.” Louis squeezes Harry’s hand gently and says with a big smile, “You are my dancing Queen.” 

At Louis’ words, Harry can’t help but lean over the console and kiss the corner of Louis’ mouth, not wanting to distract him too much from driving at night. Harry rests his head on Louis’ shoulder and starts to sing softly “Young and sweet, only seventeeeeeeeen. Dancing Queen, feel the beat on the tamoubourine oh yeeeeaaaaaaahhhh” 

Louis’ smile gets even bigger and his heart is so full of love for his baby that it could burst. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it :)


End file.
